SOS Fantômes
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: " Peeves est insupportable. Peeves est turbulent. Peeves est ingérable." Il est grand temps que ça change. Ou quand les fantômes de Poudlard s'en vont en guerre contre l'esprit frappeur...


_Le coin de l'auteure :_

Bonjour tout le monde !

De retour pour vous offrir un petit OS qui s'était caché dans les entrailles de mon ordinateur, et où je l'y ai un peu oublié. ça fait déjà un moment que je l'ai écrit, mais bon, vaut mieux tard que jamais. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _je ne possède pas les personnages, ni Poudlard, ni les bombabouses, ni rien en fait. Rendons à JK Rowling ce qui est à JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>SOS Fantômes<strong>

Peeves est insupportable. Peeves est turbulent. Peeves est ingérable. Et à la veille de la grande inspection ministérielle, il est hors de question de le laisser mettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous. Les fantômes ont une dignité. Les fantômes sont des êtres distingués, intègres et honorables. Il est parfaitement inenvisageable de permettre à cet esprit frappeur indigne, qui n'est même pas fantôme qui plus est, de déconsidérer la noble caste spectrale, aux yeux des gens du Ministère. In-en-vi-sa-gea-ble !

En substance, c'était là le discours (les fioritures et les métaphores baroques en moins) que tenait le Baron sanglant depuis près de deux heures à la cohorte de fantômes de Poudlard. Sir Nicholas dissimula un bâillement, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit, et le château dormait. Ils s'étaient installés dans l'un des greniers, sous les combles. Le fantôme tutélaire de Serpentard s'était auto-proclamé chef des opérations. L'objectif de la réunion était de mettre au point un plan de campagne pour empêcher Peeves de saboter la visite ministérielle, sur demande expresse de la direction de l'école. Et parbleu ! le Baron sanglant prenait son rôle très à cœur.

Depuis quelques temps, Peeves était plus déchaîné que jamais, et même le Baron n'arrivait plus à lui faire peur (et sir Nicholas le soupçonnait d'en être extrêmement vexé, même s'il prétendait l'inverse). On ne cessait plus d'entendre Rusard hurler, tempêter et vitupérer contre l'esprit frappeur. Plusieurs jeunes élèves innocents s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie à cause de ses bêtises (joutes d'armures, couloirs piégés, chute de lustres, élevage de mygales et autres joyeusetés douteuses), sans compter l'odeur tenace et infecte que laissaient les explosions de bombabouses dans les couloirs et les salles de classe. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Aussi, les fantômes partaient en campagne.

« Sir Nicholas ! Auriez-vous l'amabilité extrême de nous accorder un peu de votre versatile attention ? » siffla le Baron sanglant.

Le regard transparent du fantôme vint se poser sur ses congénères. Tous arboraient une mine harassée. La Dame Grise était bien trop polie et bien élevée pour le montrer, mais le Moine Gras ronflait avec bonhommie, perché en équilibre précaire sur sa poutre. Mimi Geignarde triturait ses boutons au premier rang, en silence pour une fois, ce qui était suffisamment remarquable pour le préciser. A côté d'elle, le groupe de nonnes regardait avec adoration vers le Baron, mais sans avoir saisi un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait, il en était persuadé. Sir Harold louchait sur le toupet qui emplumait la hampe de la flèche qui lui traversait le front. Quant aux quelques fantômes de l'équipe de polo sans tête qui avaient fait le déplacement, ils discutaient à voix basse dans un coin de la tactique qu'il convenait de mettre en place pour la prochaine rencontre contre l'équipe de Hollyrood. Et bien entendu, c'était encore à lui que s'en prenait le Baron. Évidemment. Comme toujours.

« Je pense que si vous cessiez de perdre votre temps et le nôtre en vaines palabres, nous parviendrions peut-être à empêcher Peeves de commettre une catastrophe avant Noël de l'année prochaine, » rétorqua-t-il avec hauteur.

Son honneur de Gryffondor n'avait jamais pu s'accommoder des remarques fielleuses du Baron. Il était un Mimsy-Porpington, que diable ! Il n'était pas dit qu'il allait se laisser faire par ce fieffé menteur. Il pouvait prendre ses airs de maître du monde, il n'en restait pas moins un incomparable coquin.

Le Baron lui jeta un regard peu amène. Les conversations cessèrent, et les visages se tournèrent, intéressés, vers les deux fantômes. Evidemment. Rien de tel qu'une bonne dispute pour réveille l'attention.

« Si vous n'étiez déjà mort, vous m'en répondriez, » cracha le Baron.

Sir Nicholas releva le menton. Sa tête trembla un peu, mais il bénit sa fraise de la maintenir en place. Merlin savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ridicule que de voir sa tête se détacher au mauvais moment, et pendouiller misérablement au bout des minces fibres de peau et de tendon qui l'attachaient encore au reste de son corps.

« Votre lâcheté vous aurait sans doute sauvé la vie, » répliqua-t-il.

Le Baron sanglant devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ça ne faisait que faire ressortir davantage les taches de sang grisâtres qui maculaient son pourpoint.

« Messieurs, intervint la Dame Grise d'une voix très douce. Ce n'est pas en vous querellant de la sorte que nous allons arrêter Peeves. »

Sir Nicholas et le baron se défièrent du regard un long moment. Finalement, le Baron tourna très dignement la tête vers la Dame Grise et son regard s'adoucit. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'attachement dans ses yeux quand il la regardait, un attachement doublé de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, et sir Nicholas aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de culpabilité. Ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un Serpentard sans cœur et sans remord. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il se jurait de découvrir de quoi il retournait. Mais la Dame Grise s'était fermée comme une huître lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sujet, et il était trop gentilhomme pour recommencer.

« Vous avez raison, très chère, admit le Baron. N'est-ce pas Nick ? »

Sir Nicholas trembla de fureur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il haïssait ce surnom. Surtout quand on lui adjoignait le qualificatif peu glorieux de « Quasi-sans-tête. » Il prenait sa mort très au sérieux, et n'appréciait guère qu'on la tourne en dérision. Il aurait volontiers souffleté l'imprudent, mais il savait qu'un duel ne le ferait pas mourir une seconde fois.

« Tout à fait, votre fourbe altesse, railla-t-il pour la forme. A présent, auriez-vous l'incommensurable bonté de nous faire part de votre plan d'attaque ? »

* * *

><p>Sir Nicholas savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Vraiment très mauvaise. Mais maintenant que la mission était en marche, plus question de renoncer. Qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi sur lui ? D'abord un bourreau amateur incapable de couper une tête correctement, et maintenant ça. La vérité, c'est qu'il s'était fourré dans ce pétrin tout seul comme un grand. Mais il n'avait pas pu supporter le petit air supérieur du Baron sanglant. <em>« Allons, mon cher, vous êtes un Gryffondor. Si vous ne le faites, qui aura le courage de le faire ? »<em> Il avait senti venir l'entourloupe. Mais il avait bien trop d'orgueil pour faire au Baron le plaisir de renoncer. Il n'était pas un couard, n'en déplaise au Baron. Un Mimsy-Porpington ne reculait pas face à l'attaque.

Des bruits suspects s'échappaient du couloir des Enchantements. Sir Nicholas se dirigea prudemment de ce côté. Aucun fantôme ne se serait risqué à attirer l'attention de Peeves, ces temps-ci. Mais il le fallait bien pourtant. Sir Nicholas pria une brève seconde. Au vu des circonstances, un peu d'aide divine ne serait pas du superflu. Il se dissimula à l'angle du couloir et observa.

Peeves était occupé à martyriser les tableaux du couloir. Il renversait et faisait tourbillonner les cadres. Les meubles s'envolaient et rebondissaient contre les bords de la peinture, et les personnages hurlaient, les quatre fers en l'air, incapables de se relever pour fuir. L'esprit frappeur riait comme un fou, de son insupportable rire caquetant.

Sir Nicholas prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans le couloir.

« Peeves ! » tonna-t-il.

L'esprit frappeur s'immobilisa. Les cris de soulagement des personnages du tableau furent étouffés par les commodes qui leur retombèrent dessus. Un sourire mauvais envahit la moitié du visage de Peeves.

« Nick ! Un problème ? »

Sir Nicholas ravala sa fierté, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, en se concentrant pour ne pas passer au travers. Il aurait eu l'air fin.

« Possible. D'où ça vient comme prénom, ça ? Peeves ? C'est d'un ridicule. On dirait une marque de laxatif pour hiboux. »

Sir Nicholas vit les traits de l'esprit frappeur se tendre de colère. De la fumée s'échappa de ses oreilles. Facile à énerver le petit, mais après, il s'agissait de savoir voler assez vite. Les représailles étaient redoutables. Mais sir Nicholas haussa les épaules.

« Et a-t-on idée de s'habiller comme un pouilleux ? Franchement, ça me fait pitié. »

Une étrange couleur violacée gagna le visage translucide de l'esprit frappeur. Il n'y avait rien dont il était plus fier que ses guenilles de bouffon.

Et avant que sir Nicholas ait pu bouger, Peeves avait foncé sur lui et essayait de l'étrangler. Sa tête se détacha et il en profita pour se dégager et s'enfuir. Ce n'était jamais vraiment agréable de perdre sa tête. Une sorte de chatouillis au niveau des vertèbres. L'esprit frappeur reprit rapidement ses esprits et se lança à ses trousses, en beuglant comme une _banshee _(1). D'un coup d'épaule, sir Nicholas replaça ça tête sur son cou, et traversa un mur à fond de train. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Peeves était toujours derrière lui. Mission accomplie. Cible en mouvement. Tous à vos postes.

* * *

><p><em>« Vous êtes certains que c'est une bonne idée ? »<em>

_ La directrice avait l'air des plus perplexes. Pour tout dire, sir Nicholas partageait son avis. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais le Baron avait l'air sûr de lui. Pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose, au bout du compte. Rien n'y avait fait. Ni les jérémiades de Mimi Geignarde, ni les paroles pleines de modération et de prudence de la Dame Grise, ni les protestations outrées de sir Nicholas. Le Baron sanglant était sûr de lui. _

_ « Tout à fait certain, madame la directrice._

_- Tout à fait certain que non, madame la directrice, » grommela sir Nicholas en sourdine. _

_Le fantôme de Serpentard lui adressa un regard noir. Sir Nicholas l'avait accompagné dans le secret espoir qu'une coalition de deux Gryffondor contre lui le ramènerait à la raison. En pure perte, évidemment._

_Minerva McGonagall leur jeta un regard dubitatif. _

_« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Baron, cette idée me semble des plus hasardeuses. Des élèves pourraient être blessés, et rien ne nous dit que cela arrêtera Peeves. _

_- Moi, je vous dis que ça marchera, martela le Baron. Je connais Peeves. Cette petite canaille aura la frousse de sa vie. Cela devrait suffire à le calmer quelques jours. »_

_La directrice n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincue. Sir Nicholas l'implora du regard de ne pas souscrire à une telle folie. En pure perte. _

_« A votre guise, Baron. Nous sécuriserons les lieux. C'est notre dernière chance d'éviter une catastrophe, » se justifia-t-elle en regardant sir Nicholas. _

* * *

><p>En déboulant, dépenaillé par sa course effrénée, dans le grand Hall. Sir Nicholas resta un instant stupéfait. On aurait soudain cru avoir basculé dans une dimension parallèle. A bien y réfléchir c'était peut-être le cas. Sir Nicholas avait beau avoir été prévenu des subtilités de l'opération, il ne s'attendait pas à… à ça.<p>

Peeves lui rentra dedans et il fut projeté au cœur du chaos. Le Baron pourchassait de la pointe de son épée des brochettes d'élèves dans les escaliers, avec des rictus d'assassin. Le Moine Gras éclatait d'un rire sardonique et terrifiant toutes les trente secondes. La Dame grise projetait des chandelles du haut du plafond, en virevoltant de tous les froufrous de ses jupes, avec de petits rires aigus et surfaits. L'équipe de polo sans tête s'était lancée dans un match en plein milieu des escaliers, et traversaient allègrement le moindre être vivant qui se promenait dans le coin. Mimi Geignarde jaillit des toilettes du premier étage dans un déluge d'eau sale qui s'abattit en vrombissant sur Rusard qui s'époumonait en pure perte contre les fantômes en tapant du pied. Jamais Poudlard n'avait connu un tel déchaînement, même quand les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient enfuis de l'école. Ce qui voulait tout dire.

Sir Nicholas vit Peeves regarder le spectacle, la bouche béante, effaré. C'était le moment de vérité. Les nonnes fantômes arrivèrent en rangs bien serrés. D'un même mouvement, elles jetèrent sur l'esprit frappeur une dizaine de bombabouses qui explosèrent toutes en même temps.

Peeves, ahuri, les vêtements en lambeaux, couvert de bouse, et dégageant une odeur infâme, les regarda avec une incompréhension et une terreur grandissantes. Tout ricanait, virevoltait autour de lui. Sir Harold et le Baron sanglant arrivèrent derrière lui, l'attrapèrent l'un par les pieds, l'autre par les mains, et le jetèrent au milieu du Hall, alors que Mimi Geignarde revenait avec une nouvelle vague d'eaux usées.

Les cavaliers sans tête se lancèrent dans l'arène. Dans un coup de crosse, Peeves s'éleva avec un petit cri surpris. Aussitôt, une nouvelle manche s'engagea, et c'était l'esprit frappeur qui servait de balle. Les cavaliers se passaient le trouble-fête qui hurlait à la mort, pendant que la Dame Grise battait joyeusement des mains à chaque point marqué.

Terrorisé, Peeves se replia sur lui-même. Finalement, il atterrit aux pieds de sir Nicholas. Il leva un regard brillant, suppliant, vers lui. Le fantôme de Gryffondor se pencha vers lui, et d'un air diabolique lui demanda :

« Un problème, Peeves ? »

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant. Peeves écarquilla les yeux… et s'enfuit en hurlant.

Les fantômes se réunirent au milieu du Grand Hall dévasté. Le Baron se redressa très fier de lui.

« Mission accomplie, mes chers amis. Une véritable réussite. »

Les fantômes se congratulèrent avec des exclamations enjouées. Le Moine Gras envoya une bourrade à sir Nicholas avec un grand rire aussi gras que lui. La tête du concerné se détacha de son cou, ce qui le fit nettement moins rire. Aucune délicatesse, franchement. Il replaça sa tête avec un geste de souverain mépris. Fort heureusement pour le Baron, cette histoire se terminait bien. Si Peeves avait décidé de se joindre à leur petite fête, tout aurait été perdu. Mais apparemment, l'esprit frappeur croyait qu'il était le seul capable de mettre la pagaille dans l'école. Il s'était lourdement trompé. La directrice pouvait être tranquille. L'inspection se passerait sans anicroche.

* * *

><p>« Ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir, Kingsley.<p>

- Un plaisir partagé, Minerva. Poudlard avait bien souffert. Mais de toute évidence vous avez su le restaurer dans sa gloire d'antan. »

Sir Nicholas, en compagnie de la Dame Grise, observait la directrice et le Ministre de la Magie échanger avec amabilité au milieu du Hall. L'inspection s'était passée comme sur des roulettes. Même si ça le tuerait une seconde fois de le dire, le Baron avait bien joué. Serpentard oblige, il avait réussi à miser sur le bon hippogriffe. Personne n'avait revu Peeves nulle part depuis deux jours qu'ils avaient mis le chaos dans le vestibule. Sûrement parti lécher ses plaies dans un coin reculé.

« J'ai un sombre pressentiment, mon ami, » lui glissa la Dame Grise.

Sir Nicholas avait appris à respecter les sombres pressentiments d'Helena Serdaigle. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Quel pressentiment, ma chère ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

Un grand bang ! résonna dans le Grand Hall. Ils levèrent les yeux et l'énorme lustre couvert de chandelles qui pendait au plafond se décrocha. Le rire caquetant de Peeves éclata, résonna partout à la fois, tandis qu'une volée de bombabouses et de Feuxfous Fuseboums explosaient dans le vestibule.

Sir Nicholas et la Dame Grise échangèrent un regard à la fois consterné et résigné.

« Peeves ! »

- FIN -

_(1) Banshee_ : il s'agit d'une créature du folklore celtique irlandais, qui se met à gémir et à hurler la nuit, quand quelqu'un est sur le point de mourir (c'est très gai tout ça…^^) Je précise parce que ma relectrice préférée, j'ai nommé Gentiane, m'a dit qu'il fallait une petit note explicative.)


End file.
